Grand King
was a robot (technically cyborg) that appeared in the film, Ultraman Story. Subtitle: Super Subtitle: History Ultraman Story While Taro was fighting Enmargo on Earth, Juda combined the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mephilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito into a monsterous robot known as Grand King. The robot took repeated assaults from Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace, and Zoffy without even slowing down. Firing back, Grand King brought down each of the Ultra Brothers. Soon the fight was taken to the surface of an alien world. The ultras tried their best, but Grand King was too powerful and continued to shrug off their strongest attacks as if they were nothing. Just as it all looked grim for the five Ultras, Taro returned from his battle on Earth to assist his comrades in stopping the machine. However even after joining the fight, Taro and the brothers were still no match for Grand King's strength and armor. It was then that the revived Father of Ultra sent out an order so that the five brothers fuse together with Taro so that he would have enough power to bring down the juggernaut. Once they did this,Taro managed to topple the goliath. Grand King refused to go down without a fight, resulting in Taro using his new Cosmo Miracle Beam. An attack so powerful it was capable of blowing through Grand King's armor and destroying the mechanical monster for good. With Grand King destroyed, Juda was dragged back to where he came and was never seen again. Trivia *Grand King was also suppose to put together with the souls of Kingsaurus III, Astromons and Silver Bloome, but the monsters were dropped for unknown reasons. *Grand King's appearence and fight with the Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Story was referenced by Hikaru Raido in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 26. Ultraman Ginga An updated Grand King, known as , set to appear in episode 10. Here, he is Dark Lived by Alien Nackle Gray and a corrupted Misuzu. As Hikaru/Ultraman Ginga and Tomoya/Jean-nine realise this, Ginga advise Hikaru to telephatically go to Misuzu's mind to treason with her. At the same time,Hikaru's remaining friends and Misuzu's father transform themselves into Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga. With Jean-nine, they tried their best to hold off Super Grand King but failed due to the Ultras' time limit of 3 minutes and being shot at by the monster. When Hikaru finally convinces Misuzu to redeem herself, she exits Super Grand King, leaving Nackle Gray alone in charge of it while entering Ultraman Ginga and recharge the Ultra's Color Timer. Together, they defeat the robot with Ginga Sunshine and finally gain their Spark Dolls. Trivia *Super Grand King is the fourth Ultraman Ginga Kaiju to be original to the series. *Super Grand King roar is a mechanically altered Gabora roar. *Super Grand King and Tyrant are the only monsters in the series that are Dark Lived by an alien insted of a human, although for a time Alien Nackle had an unwilling human partner. Data - Super Grand King= Super Grand King Stats *Height: 78 m *Weight: 215,000 t Powers and Weapons *Energy Breath: Super Grand King can fire a purple energy stream from it's mouth. *Chest laser: Super Grand King can absorb energies from its back and launch it on the chest. *Armor: The rust color-like armor on Super Grand King's body is extremely strong, capable of taking massive amounts of damage before breaking. *Giant left claw: Super Grand King armed with an oversized claw on its left arm. *Right hand Pincher: Due to the fact that Alien Baltan is part of his soul, he is armed with a pincher on its right arm. *Tail Mace: At the end of the monster's tail has a load which can be act as a mace for melee combat. Energy Nreath.jpg|Energy Breath Chest Lasers.jpg|Chest Lasers }} Toy Release Information Bandai released Grand King twice, once as a normal 6 inch figure and again as a DX Spark Doll. The normal figures have 4 points of articulation, both arms and both legs. They are highly detailed, but one variation has yellow markings, something the original never had. The Spark Doll version was a release of Super Grand King. It had a brown-rust colored scheme, and was highly detailed. It was a DX, and was compatible with either the DX Ginga Spark or the Dark Spark A Banpresto plush Grand King was released in yellow-gold as well. Grand King toys.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series (UMS) Grand King GrandKing 2.jpg|Banpresto Plush Grand King Spark Doll Super Grand King became a''' Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Nackle to give to evil-hearted humans to seed chaos. This Spark Doll has been used on one occasion by one person and one alien: *In Episode 10, Misuzu Isurugi and Alien Nackle DarkLived into Super Grand King to destroy Furuboshi Middle School. Hikaru Raido and Tomoya Ichijouji usedTomoya Ichijouji Ultraman Ginga and Jean-nine to combat Super Grand King, but after Ginga's plan to save Misuzu by transferring Hikaru's consciousness immobilized him, Kenta Watarai, Chigusa Kuno and Seiichiro Isurugi UltraLived into Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman and UltraSeven, Jean-nine got some backup, but Grand King soon defeated them. However, when Hikaru and Misuzu reconciled, an empowered Ginga beat Grand King and Nackle using '''Ginga Sunshine. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Super Grand King's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Gallery Grandking.png Grand_King_v_Ultra_Brothers.png Grand_King_v_Ultra_Brothers_I.png Ultrapunch.jpg Grand King and Judas.jpg|Grand King and Juda in Ultra Zone 533740_481039438682586_1827807278_n.jpg|Jean-Nine and Ultraman Ginga vs. Super Grand King 971411_481031278683402_506519431_n.jpg 1488874_484751101644753_451710543_n.jpg|Ultraman, Ultraseven and Tiga vs. Super Grand King Grand King 2.jpg 1460011_484791151640748_984238849_n.jpg 1459133_484788424974354_691918414_n.jpg Grand King 5.jpg Grand King 6.jpg Super Grand King Ginga.png Imagejsjjn.jpg|Ginga defeating Super Grand King Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Story Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Template Category:Fusions Category:Movie Robots Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen